


Did (K)Not Mean to End Up Like This (Or How Stiles Gets Cursed and Everything's Fine)

by redkislington



Series: The Misadventures of Mates Stiles and Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Magic Induced Heat, Magic Made Them Do It, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Der-bear, my lovely bunch of sunshine, how's it-”</p><p>“Stiles, what's going on?”</p><p>Stiles was quiet for a few moments, before he sighed. “I, um... maybe kinda sorta might've pissed off a witch?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did (K)Not Mean to End Up Like This (Or How Stiles Gets Cursed and Everything's Fine)

Stiles...

Derek sighed, setting his book down as he counted in his head until... yep, there it was. 

He stood up as he pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket, already heading out the door as he answered, Stiles voice filtering through the speaker.

“Hey, Der-bear, my lovely bunch of sunshine, how's it-”

“Stiles, what's going on?”

Stiles was quiet for a few moments, before he sighed. “I, um... maybe kinda sorta might've pissed off a witch?”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course. Of course Stiles pissed off a witch. Because why wouldn't that be something that would happen? Last week it was a group of harpies, the week before a siren. Why would he stop there? Is it going to be fairies next? Maybe some gods, it happened enough in Greece, why the hell wouldn't it happen to Stiles fucking Stilinski in Beacon fucking Hills?

“What'd you do?”

Stiles scoffed, like he was offended. “I didn't do anything, Derek. I'm-”

“If you say anything but an idiot, I will withhold sex for a week.”

Stiles went quiet then, and at first, Derek figured that his threat had for once worked, but then his mate's soft voice filtered through, lighting a fire that burned just under the Alpha's skin.

“Actually, Derek, um, that's a bit of a problem. She... made me go into heat?”

Oh.

So, this is better than the harpies.

“Where are you?” Derek's voice came out thick and rough, something he hadn't intended but already his wolf was rising up, eager and excited to find their mate.

“Out by the house.” Stiles breathed out. “You... might wanna hurry. It wasn't too bad before I started talking to you but now it's...” Stiles trailed off, probably because he could scent Derek, just like Derek could already scent Stiles. He can't remember the last time he ran as fast as he just did, but it seemed like just seconds later he was coming to a stop in the clearing by his old childhood home, now cleaned up and in renovations. 

That, though, that didn't matter because there Stiles was, sweat dampening his temples and dotting his collar bone, visible just above the collar of Derek's thermal that the younger man had borrowed, and smelling sweeter than Derek could ever remember.

Stiles' eyes flashed gold, flickering back to brown a few times before they stayed their beta color. Stiles growled, his heart rate picking up and arousal coming off the younger man in waves so heavy and thick Derek nearly felt like he would be taken down by them.

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles groaned, coming up in front of the Alpha so quickly that Derek didn't even see him move. “You smell so good.” He whined. “It's even worse now... I feel like I'm burning alive...”

Derek didn't say a word, words took up too much time he could be spending taking care of his mate. His chest rumbled with a low growl, just before he pounced, pinning Stiles to the ground, easily maneuvering him into position and pulling down his jeans with a small ripping sound.

He groaned. Jesus, the witch knew her stuff. This was exactly like a heat... Derek gently pressed his thumb to Stiles' hole, feeling the digit slide over the entrance from all the slick Stiles' body had been creating. Derek groaned, bring his slicked up thumb to his mouth to taste as he used his other hand to start stretching him open, Stiles whining and moaning as he quickly sought out the beta's prostate. The taste was familiar, very similar to Stiles' cum. Derek shuddered, feeling his dick pulse in the confines of his jeans. He needed to be inside Stiles, now.

“Enough.” Stiles groaned. “Do it, now, please. I need it, I need you Derek.” Stiles moaned as Derek withdrew his three fingers, wiggling his hips as an invitation as he kept talking. “I need your thick cock, Alpha, I need your knot, I need you to fill me up, please, Alpha. Derek, plea-ahh!”

Stiles words faded into cries of pleasure as Derek thrust in, pushing forward into his mate until their hips were pressed together. Derek shuddered all over, feeling that same sense of completeness he always did with Stiles since they completed their mating bond, but doubled. He felt like this was the only place he belonged, forever, filling his mate to the brim and listening to him whimpering praise and pleas. 

It didn't take long for his knot to form, only a few thrusts inside and already he could feel the resistance of the knot pulling against Stiles' rim. Derek growled, pressing his hips flush to Stiles' and blanketing his mate as the knot expanded fully, Stiles' moans growing in volume as it did. He breathed in, then out, and the next breath he was coming, his vision going white at the edges as he had the most powerful orgasm he could remember having. His entire body shuddered and twitched without his control, his hips jerking against Stiles', and then it just kept going. Was he going to stop? What if this was a side effect to the witch's curse? Was he going to be stuck to Stiles, filling him up forever?

Derek groaned, closing his eyes, waiting for a few minutes for his orgasm to finally taper off. His knot was still full, showing absolutely no signs of going down any time soon.

“D-Der...” Stiles murmured, turning his face in the grass and dead leaves, seeming to have come back to himself a little bit. “Think... we can maybe go inside?”

Derek blinked, then glanced around. Oh... They never went inside... How did he not notice that? Maybe the heat pheromones... Probably... He nodded, and very carefully, shifted them around so he was on his feet, carrying Stiles inside. It took some time to move Stiles so he was facing the alpha, the movements sparking new feelings of arousal through him as Stiles tightened and released on his knot, essentially milking him. When they were finished with that, Stiles wrapped himself, arms and legs, around Derek and allowed himself to be carried into the house.

The house, though, really wasn't the best, either. Being in the middle of renovations left little space that wasn't littered with tools or demolished. The basement though... They took care of the basements renovations first, though Derek spent as little time there as he could, Scott, Stiles and Isaac all worked for hours on removing any evidence of what has transpired there. As Derek carried his mate down the stairs into the basement, he noticed they'd done what they could to brighten it up. Granted, it was still rather incomplete, but it was made out to be a completely new room, walls painted a bright blue, plush cream colored carpets halfway done over the floor. Up against the wall of the side that was mostly done, was a couch, just a simple little thing with a plain pattern, but right now it'd work.

“You've done a lot down here...” Derek muttered, settling Stiles down comfortably across the cushions, nuzzling into his neck and Stiles chuckled.

“Yeah. We wanted to make it a den, and someplace bright and nice to just relax.” He shrugged. “I liked blue.” He nodded to the walls.

Derek grinned, breathing in the scent of his mate as he nibbled along his collar bones. There was still a sweet scent radiating from him from the induced heat, but right now it was pushed to the back by the warm scent of happiness and the spicy scent of Stiles natural arousal. Derek rolled his hips, reveling in the sounds it drew from Stiles, and hummed. “I wonder how long it'll stay...”

“Dunno...” Stiles smirked. “While we're waiting... maybe we can move onto round two?”

Derek chuckled, quickly fading into a moan as Stiles started clenching around him, grinning as he milked the alpha's knot. He moved with the beta as well as he could, shifting his hips until Stiles cried out in pleasure as he pressed up against the smaller man's prostate. Derek grinned, squeezing at Stiles' hip affectionately as he tensed up and came, spilling across his stomach with a long, drawn out moan.

“Fuck.” Stiles panted, watching Derek as he swiped his fingers through the mess on Stiles belly, moaning as the alpha sucked away his cum with a wolfish-smile. “Heat orgasms are ridiculous... Remind me to send that witch some flowers.”


End file.
